Candyman
Candyman is a supernatural killer from the Candyman Franchise. He first appeared in Clive Barker's Candyman and has been played by Tony Todd and Edi Gathegi in all 5 movies in the film series. He is the lover to Caroline Sullivan and the father of Isabel Sullivan. He is also the ancestor and great-great grandfather to Annie Tarrant, Clarie Lyle, Roxanne Robinson and Caroline Mckeever. After his death Daniel returns back the earth as the ghostly phantom by the name of Candyman, killing who ever says his name in the mirror with a bloody hook that replaced his hand. With only 3 movies in the series, Candyman has still proved an iconic character in Horror and is as memorable as Freddy or Jason, bearing a Hook for a hand and a legion of Bees to his will. With his legend as memorable in real life as it is in the movies, Candyman is a Horror Icon. Biography Daniel Robitaille was the son of a slave on a plantation in New Orleans, Louisian. Born in 1855. Chosen by a wealthy landowner, Heyward Sullivan to paint a portrait of his daughter Caroline Sullivan, the intimacy of the setting causes a torrid affair between Daniel and Caroline. The relationship results in Caroline becoming pregnant, and Daniel being reviled. After being tortured by the bigoted lynch mob, Daniel is chased out of the town and hunted across the fields by Caroline's father and an angry mob, and tortured by having his right hand sawed off with a rusty arborist saw blade and being coated in fresh honey from a nearby beehive. A small boy tastes the honey, and proclaims "Candy Man!", whereupon the crowd seizes the name and shouts it with gusto. The bees then swarm over Daniel's body, mortally wounding him. Caroline enters the scene, and is restrained as her father taunts Daniel (over how he now looks) with her mirror to which Daniel gasps the words "Candy Man" before dying. Caroline seizes upon the mirror, and cradles it. It is this mirror that holds the tortured, hateful soul of the Candyman; the only remnant of her lover, Caroline hides the mirror in Daniel's birthplace. After this, she gives birth to Daniel's daughter named Isabel. Isabel is born Creole but she is raised by her mother as being white. The mirror grants Candyman his spiritual medium, as the ghostly phantom and imbues his soul with the strength to kill when called upon. Summoned through the mirrors of his victims who have only to call his name 5 times, Candyman would murder them with a Hook he now replaced his hand with and return to the mirror. A Legend was born through this and stephen arnold became somewhat of a Monster to those who knew the tale. Appearance Candyman takes up the form of a lean and really tall African-American man, six feet and five inches, easily dwarfing over all the other characters in the Candyman movies. His attire consists of a large, brown (later black in the second and third film) fur trenchcoat, a white cravat around his neck, gray pants (later black pants), a pair of polished black leather shoes and a bloody hook in place for his right hand, which he uses to mutilate his victims. His trenchcoat is used in order to conceal his grotesque mutilations, the product of the torture that he suffered shortly before his death. Underneath it reveals candyman's skinless ribcage and hollowed-out abdomen, as well as his internal organs that are being infested by the many bees living within him. His hair is jet-black and curly, but kept very short. Second film: Black capier trenchcoat, a grey cravat around his neck, black pants and black leather shoes. Third film: Black fur trenchcoat with buttonsstephen 5 guy death , white long-sleeved blouse, black overalls pants, and black boots. Encounter with Helen Lyle Helen Lyle is a graduate student conducting research for her thesis on urban legends and the mother of her only 8-year-old shy and quiet darkest brunette haired and blue eyed daughter, Claire, who's the most and great talent paint artist made the paint portrait of himself and make music and martia arts; and with her mother visit her father in university as a professor in a main class in afternoon during lunch time and meeting Michael Robinson, a 10-year-old jet black haired and green eyed boy who's with his family: Matthew and Trina, knowing her father for years since their childhood and teen years from London, later they became close friends and later she's became his childhood sweetheart. After she hearing Michael lost his younger brother Tommy was killed by Candyman and she's has her feelings for him. Her mother talking with father about the urban legends and got called from her principle's office in school that Claire got into a trouble for hang with the older kids goes to outside to doing practice the spiritual mediumship to connecting with spirits includes call Candyman in the mirror 5 times and went to the Candyman's mancraft arttic lair of the Cabrini-Green housing project building to learn about his past after they've woke Candyman up, they're screaming to run for their lives, got away from him, and she lost her silver heart locket necklace with her name on it and a picture of herself inside behind in his lair. Candyman found the evidence that kids sneaking inside his lair, he's smelled Clarie's scent that she's has his blood flow through her veins as the one of his descendants as he's found her locket with picture of her and her name on the ground and watch her painting in a portrait of him at school. While interviewing freshmen about their superstitions, she hears about a local legend known as Candyman. The legend contains many thematic elements similar to the most well known urban legends, including endangered babysitters, spirits who appear in mirrors when fatally summoned, and maniac killers with unnatural deformities. The legend states that while Candyman was the son of a slave (Daniel Robitallie), he nevertheless became a well known artist. Yet, after falling in love with a white woman (Caroline Sullivian) who becomes pregnant, Candyman is chased through the plantation and when caught, has his drawing hand cut off and replaced with a hook. He is then smeared with honey (prompting the locals to chant 'Candyman' a total of 5 times-STEPHEN hence the 'say his name 5 times into the mirror'), 24 stolen from a nearby apiary, and the bees sting him to death. The legend also claims that Candyman is summoned by anyone who looks into a mirror and chants his name five times (similar to the Bloody Mary folkloric tale). Summoning him often costs the individual their own life. Later that evening, Helen and her friend Bernadette jokingly call Candyman's name into the mirror in Helen's bathroom but nothing happens, and Clarie getting too scared to tell her mother and Bernadette about Candyman was the evil spiritual mediumship lived in mirrors with her friend, Michael, Chris and other older kids that he's real killer of the Cabrini-Green is true, not gangsters or criminals didn't do this for murders, but Helen tells her that Candyman wasn't real, it's just nightmares, then she's send her into the bedroom and sleep. Clarie gets a horrible nightmare about Candyman was killing her parents and her scream woke her parents in the middle night, they ran into her bedroom to calm her down and go sleep. While conducting her research and her father take Claire to school, Helen enters the notorious gang-ridden Cabrini–Green housing project, the site of a recent unsolved murder. There she meets Anne-Marie McCoy, one of the residents, as well as a young boy named Jake, who tells her a disturbing story of a child who was castrated in a public restroom near the projects, supposedly by Candyman. While Helen explores the run-down restroom, a gang member attacks her: he carries a hook, and has taken the Candyman moniker as his own to enhance his own street credibility by associating himself with the legend. Helen survives the assault and is able to later identify her attacker to the police. Helen later returns to school but hears a voice calling her name as she walks through a parking garage with her daughter Claire about to going home. Another a tall black man she encounters states he is the Candyman of the urban legend and because of Helen's disbelief in him, he must now prove to her that he is real killer of Cabrini-Green, Claire was right about him along and leave Claire illness with a flu inside the car behind. Helen blacks out and wakes up in Anne-Marie's apartment, covered in blood. Anne-Marie, whose Rottweiler has been decapitated and whose baby is also missing, attacks Helen and she is forced to defend herself from Anne-Marie using a meat cleaver. The police then enter the apartment and arrest Helen. Trevor, Helen's husband, bails her out of jail the following day, Claire fell illness with a flu from the other day inside the car locked in the parking garage and found by the police, she got a big scar on her left arm like Michael have the same scar on his left arm too, to showed to her parents shocked this, and leaves her in their apartment while he runs an errand, but Claire crying with tears down tries to tells her daddy about to confess with a truth the real Candyman kidnapped baby Anthony; she and Michael was learning the spiritual mediumship with Chris and the older kids from the school on the other day, practice communication with the spirits together to summoning Candyman exists on the other day in school, Candyman was one who killed Michael's little brother from three weeks ago and framed her mother in his murder crimes. Candyman approaches Helen again in her apartment, have held Claire hostage in his left arm front of her, and cuts the nape of her neck, causing her to bleed and unconscious. Bernadette arrives at Helen's apartment and, too weak from the loss of blood, Helen is unable to stop Candyman from murdering her and kidnapping the sickly Claire with him. Trevor arrives home and after it appears that Helen has murdered Bernadette and their daughter is missing like baby Anthony, Helen is sedated and is placed in a psychiatric hospital pending trial. After a month's stay at the hospital, Helen is interviewed by a psychologist in preparation for her upcoming trial. While restrained, Helen attempts to deny culpability in the murders and convince the psychologist that the urban legends is indeed true. After she summons Candyman, the psychologist is violently killed by Candyman, Helen is able to escape to her own apartment. There she finds Trevor with another woman, Stacey, one of his college students. Helen then flees to Cabrini–Green to confront Candyman and to locate Anne-Marie's still-missing infant and rescue her daughter. Candyman predicts that Helen will help carry on his tradition of inciting fear into a community, and promises to release the baby and spare her only child if Helen agrees to sacrifice herself to protect her daughter from suffering this same fate. Instead of holding his end of the bargain, Candyman takes both the baby and Helen into the middle of a massive junk pile which the residents have been planning to turn into a bonfire, but he's let her daughter's life is spared and unharmed, but he's used his hypnosis with his voice by using telepathy over Claire and Michael to be slaves, intending to sacrifice both Helen and the baby in order to feed his own legend. However, the residents believe Candyman is hiding inside the bonfire pile and set it aflame. Helen manages to rescue the baby, but dies from burns in the process in Clarie's arms and cries over her mother's death. Candyman also burns in the fire, leaving only his hook-hand behind. After Helen's funeral, in which the residents of Cabrini–Green pay their respects, seeing Claire cries over her mother's death, Michael was truly cares about her as a loving person then he's gave her a romantic hug, to confess his love for her and give thanks to Helen, Trevor stands before a mirror in the bathroom of their former apartment. He chants Helen's name in grief, summoning her vengeful spirit. Helen kills Trevor with Candyman's hook, leaving Trevor's new lover, Stacey with his bloodied corpse as Helen becomes the embodiment of the urban legend and Clarie goes to the foster home and raised by the foster parents, Charles and Rachel McAdams, and visiting her paternal uncle, Marcus Lyle and two younger cousins, Nathan and Marie in Los Angeles, California until Claire reach her teen years. Contact with Annie Tarrant The father of New Orleans schoolteacher Annie Tarrant (Rowan) was murdered in a Candyman-like fashion some years prior. When Professor Philip Purcell is murdered in a bathroom by Candyman after presenting the legend to his class and calling him forth, Annie's brother is accused of the murder (since his furious public confrontation of Purcell over the subject) and one of her students starts to see the Candyman. In order to disprove to herself that the Candyman exists, she says his name five times in front of a mirror, summoning him to New Orleans on the eve of Mardi Gras, where the killing begins in earnest. Her husband Paul Mckeever becoming one of Candyman's new victims as well as her mother. Annie is revealed to be the Great-Great-Granddaughter of Caroline Sullivan. It also means she is Daniel Robitaille's descendant. Candyman stalks Annie so that he may kill her and destroy himself at 12 Midnight on Ash Wednesday. This is possibly to secure their resurrection into the afterlife, a running theme throughout the Candyman series. Octavia is Annie's guilt ridden mother who drowns her worries, the deaths of Helen and Trevor Lyle from three years ago, and the existence of the Candyman in booze and in lies. She later admits that Coleman tried to link the family name with "that monster" and denies that Candyman exists and he is related to her bloodline, only to meet her end at his bloody hook, incensed over her offensive blatant disbelief of him. Coleman was Annie's father; he was murdered by the Candyman after seeking to expose the truth. Driven to madness at his search for the mirror, he eventually gives in and calls on the Candyman to justify his search at the expense of his life. Ethan is Annie's brother and a law student who drops out of college after Coleman's murder. He confesses to the murder of Dr. Purcell, whom Candyman killed in a bar restroom, to keep the secret of the Candyman from getting to his sister meet the suffering same fate like Helen did. He, like his father, is killed but not by the Candyman. He is shot while trying to flee the police station after Candyman slays a detective. Annie runs to her old house and runs into Mathew. They go to the slaves quarters, a huge flood occurs and the building is starting to be washed away. Annie finds the mirror, but the Candyman shows her his past as he's showed Claire from the beginning. She is sympathetic but destroys the mirror anyway, destroying Candyman. Annie, Mathew and the other kids (who came to rescue Annie) leave happily ever after. Annie now has a daughter called Caroline (named after Daniel's love) and she starts saying Candyman five times into a mirror, Annie stops her. Destroying the Myth Candyman somehow returns once again from beyond the grave; this time, during the eve of Day of the Dead, to haunt a Los Angeles art gallery owner named Caroline McKeever, the daughter of Annie Tarrant; in order for him to claim her soul so she will be next to him and then he's confronted and meets Claire,15-years-old, the daughter of Helen and Trevor Lyle, with her 17-years-old boyfriend, Michael Robinson, the oldest son of Matthew and Trina Robinson as high school teenagers and sweethearts again from seven years ago of Candyman first film. In the meantime, the Candyman goes about killing all those associated with Caroline (starting with artist Miguel Velasco, her lover, and following with her roommate Tamara) in his usual gory ways with his hook and making it appear to the authorities that Caroline is the one responsible for the killings. Particularly when seasoned police detective (and closet prejudice of most minorities) L.V. Sacco dies, which not only brings the whole local police department down on her head; but puts her in the firing line of Sacco's equally bigoted partner Lt. Det. Samuel Deacon Kraft who has no intention of bringing her in alive and wants Clarie be killed. When Caroline and Claire visits Abuela after the Candyman abducts David and Michael, Abuela informs her that evil cannot exist without good, and she must destroy the Candyman’s “good” – his paintings – if he is to perish which is the one of Claire made the painting portiat of him from seven years ago since she was a child in Chicago. Everything comes to a head at the abandoned warehouse with the Candyman’s visage on the main entrance. Despite the Candyman’s attempts to get her to walk with him in death, Caroline and Claire uses a meat hook obtained earlier and slashes up the portrait of him which Clarie made it since she was a child, causing him to be consumed by fire and explode. David and Michael both is badly injured, but alive. Soon after, the racist cop Kraft shows up, and looks to kill her, David, Michael and Claire with his own meat hook since he felt she was responsible for his dismissal from the force earlier on, after an incident where he pursued her and ended up threatening an innocent Latino with his gun. However, Detective Matthews, who followed him there, fatally shoots him. Kraft utters “Candyman” before dying, and Caroline – remembering her mother’s words to “destroy the myth” – uses this to pin all of the murders on him. Terrordrome Candyman is one of several Horror characters to appear in the fan-made PC game Terrordrome. Filmography *Candyman *Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh *Candyman: Day of the Dead *Candyman: Revenge of the Flesh *Candyman vs Michael *Candyman remake 2020 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Film characters